Moon Memories
by lovelyhellion777
Summary: They were all dead. She was now alone. She made a wish. Her wish was granted. Their fates were torn apart. The evil is back and now she needs them. But the guilt remains. Please R&R. Continuation of story depends on feed back, so please read and review.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create Sailor Moon

**Prologue**

The Sailor senshis had finally done it. Sailor Moon slowly stumbled into a standing position. As she was finally able to right herself without toppling over, she briefly glanced at her surroundings, looking for her comrades. As soon as she spotted them she knew something was wrong. Stumbling as fast as her leaden legs could carry her she staggered to Mars' side; she crouched down and began to shake Mars awake. Slowly, Sailor Mars opened her unfocused eyes and glanced at Sailor Moon's blurred face in front of her. Then, with a small smile on her red lips Mars whispered, "You won Sailor Moon. You saved earth." Saying this, the light in Mars' eyes ebbed away, leaving behind a dark glassy blank stare.

"NO!!!!" Sailor Moon screeched in pain as she harshly shook Mars' prone body. "You can't go. I know you're just playing dead. Come on, Mars. Please, open your eyes. Don't do this to me." Sailor Moon cried, streams of tears rolling relentlessly down her face as she leaned her face into Mars' still chest. Through her pain she realized that Mars wasn't the only one, quickly she lurched forward and wobbled from one friend to another, shaking them and yelling out their names. She finally ended up at Prince Endymion's side. "Mamoru," Sailor Moon whispered in a broken sob. They were all dead. They were all gone. "NO!" Sailor Moon sobbed. She suddenly stopped bawling when she heard the callous cackles coming from a fading Metalia.

"Aha ha ha ha! They're all dead now Sailor Moon. What are you going to do? Everything ended up this way because of you. Everything is entirely your fault. If you hadn't gathered them together to try and destroy me then they would still be alive and well. They would still be living a normal life as a normal human being. It was entirely your fault Sailor Moon. If you haven't met up with them, they wouldn't be like this. You would be the only one like this. Even your dear earthling Prince Endymion wouldn't be dead if you hadn't selfishly made his memories return. This is the burden that you must bear for all eternity, Sailor Moon. Ha ha ha ha!" Metalia gave her last vicious cackle as she finally faded away. Metalia knew she had accomplished what she had wanted to do. She had totally and completely destroyed Sailor Moon emotionally and mentally. She had won this battle. The final step to her last plan of survival had now begun. She was going to come back. Again. And next time, Sailor Moon would really pay for what she had done, as well as her _friends_.

Staring aghast at where Metalia had been before her body dissipated, all Sailor Moon could do was slink pathetically on to the ground in inclusive desolation. As soon as she fell onto the harsh uneven and battle-worn floor, Sailor Moon began to weep insistently.

"Mother, look at what I've done," Sailor Moon cried, as she laid her head down onto her lover's unmoving chest. "I've killed my friends and the only man that I had ever loved. Their blood is on my hands." Sailor Moon whispered brokenly as she stared wide eyed and crazily at her blood stained hands. "What can I do now? NOTHING! I can do nothing! I can do nothing without them." Sailor Moon howled in anguish and agony.

Suddenly her head shot up from where she had laid it and she ceased sobbing. Swiftly drying her face she began to gather the last of her powers to grant her one last wish, as she once remembered the one thing that she could do to save her friends and the one she loved. Standing up, Sailor Moon spread her arms out wide and made her wish.

"_Ohh... Mother Moon please grant me one wish. Let us all be reborn as someone new. Please don't allow them to have any memory of what happened to them in their previous reincarnation. Let them all be reborn again as humans living a normal human life. Let me, Sailor Moon, be the only one to bear these memories and pains. Let me be the only one who suffers from this. Cut all the threads of fate that ties us together. With the last of my powers, please let my friends and the one I love be reborn, never to meet, or know each other."_

With a last sad smile Sailor Moon looked at her friends and Prince Endymion lying lifelessly on the ground, and with the last reserves of her powers, she granted her own wish that would tear her fate and her life from the ties of her friends and one true love.

"**Sayonara…Minna."** A tear fell and the world suddenly bursted into a bright white light, in the next instant everyone was gone.


End file.
